


Tiny Tea Cups

by Little_Aliens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventures, All adults are teachers, Almost Everyone - Freeform, Boarding School AU, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, I'll put them in as it goes, Nukoduke inspired, Nukos, Pets, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves and all that, super cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Aliens/pseuds/Little_Aliens
Summary: Eichen house is a Boarding school for the supernatural near Beacon Hills, it houses all kinds of different creatures and magical beings, but most of the kids have never seen a Nuko before. Stiles and Isaac find two of the little cat/human hybrids in the forest, almost frozen and abandoned by their previous owner, and they're not about to do the same thing. Thus starts life with the Nuko's and the adventures that they have inside the school with the students and teachers. No one is safe from their charm and overall cuteness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nukos are a cat/human hybrid from a manga called Nukoduke, which is adorable. If you've never heard of it I highly recommend it! This will just be a fluffy cute story that I write for fun, chapters may vary greatly in length depending on the idea for the day. Characters may, at times, feel a bit OOC, and for that I apologize. I'll try to warm them up slowly to changing, to make it not so abrupt when/if it happens.

Overnight the school grounds turned into a winter wonderland, and it was Saturday which meant that students were free to roam around campus or go into town if they had the permission slip. Most kids who ventured into the city did so every weekend, leaving behind the ones who were content to make clumsy snowmen and start snowball fights with anyone who would join in. Usually it was the younger ones who did this, though a few upperclassmen would join in from time to time. 

“Don’t go too far,” Chris Argent, the math and self-defense teacher called out to students who ran immediately into the forest. 

Every second Saturday he was in charge of monitoring the courtyard area, where there was the most room to go crazy or play games during free time on the weekends. His own daughter had gone into town with another boy who was soon to be her boyfriend, or so she claimed. The plan was to go dress shopping with another student, while he went to get a tux, or something close, for the dance at the end of the semester. It was almost a month and a half away, but the fact didn’t seem to deter the older students from getting ready for it in advance. 

He’d much rather be in the teacher’s lounge with a warm cup of coffee, perhaps talking to the school nurse who had a bright smile and sweet voice. Instead he looked after Stiles and Isaac, watching their backs as they disappeared between the trunks of trees at the edge of the forest. The shorter boys red hoodie had just gone out of sight when a younger student ran up to him to complain. 

“She rolled the snowball in mountain ash,” the girl complained. 

“We talked about this Erica,” the teacher sighed turning towards a blonde teenager. 

After giving the girl a lecture about safety, and how her prank could have hurt one of her fellow students, or even herself, since she was a werewolf as well. Chris checked up on some of the others, making sure that everyone was doing okay and wearing the right clothing to be outside in the snow. He’d just finished ushering a shivering Meredith indoors when he heard someone shouting his name. 

Stiles and Isaac hadn’t gone very far into the forest and mainly entered in order to check their usual meeting places which occasionally had animal tracks they could trace across the woods. It wasn’t always exciting, especially when it led to a single fox, or squirrel, but it certainly killed time they would otherwise spend inside. When Hayden, Mason, and Liam were always in the mess hall, talking about classes and theories it was better to be outside, they talked in circles a lot. 

There were some new tracks that caught Isaac’s eye and the two boys followed them carefully until they ended at a hollowed out trunk that was partially covered by a snowy mound of dead leaves. 

“Anything?” Stiles questioned of his friend. The werewolf was always better at tracking than he was, although if they ran into anything too big it was the shorter boy who had started to learn minor spells from Dr. Deaton. 

“Two small things,” Isaac muttered unsure of himself. “Sleeping, I think.” 

“Can’t tell what they are?” The red hooded boy asked. When the other boy shook his head, Stiles moved slowly to brush aside the icy coverage to reveal two very small creatures. It was quiet between them as they tried to figure out what they could be, or if they had even seen them before. 

They appeared to be tiny humans with cat ears and a tail, probably no bigger than ten inches, although one of them was bigger than the other. They were huddled together with only a ratty scarf to keep warm, but Stiles could see that one of them was shivering badly, while the other, smaller one, was barely moving at all. Tentatively he reached out to touch the top of one’s head, and almost flinched at how cold it was. 

“Oh no,” Stiles whispered. It was now blaringly obvious that the creatures had been trying to stay warm and failed, with how they shook and how cold it was outside it was a wonder they were still alive at all. “No, no.” 

“I’ll go get help,” Isaac said, suddenly understanding the situation. He’d never smelled anything like the little creatures before, but couldn’t get the slow heartbeat out of his head as he ran, half shifted, back towards the school. “Mr. Argent! Mr. Argent!” 

The teacher was just coming back from one of the doors and started to run at the urgency in the boy’s voice, Isaac didn’t shout very often so it must be important. They met half way to the forest but the teenager didn’t stop to talk and instead started to lead him back into the forest. 

“What’s wrong Isaac? Is Stiles okay?” He asked, noticing the other student’s absence. 

“We found something, but it’s so slow, I think it’s dying.” 

“What’s dying?” He pushed the teenager further, but the kid looked upset. 

“I don’t know what it is, but I don’t want it to die,” he stumbled over his words. He was somewhat frantic and made Chris heavy with worry. 

They came upon Stiles a few minutes later, he’d taken off his hoodie and wrapped it around the two small creatures who looked more lifeless than before. Isaac could just barely make out their hearts beating and the small sound of their breath. 

Chris wasn’t sure what to make of them either, although they did look a little familiar, all that mattered was taking care of the distraught students in front of him. Who were looking at him as if he would be able to fix it without a problem, but what they needed at the moment was Melissa, the school nurse. 

“What do we do?” Stiles whispered, holding the small things carefully, like they could break. 

“Isaac, run back to the school and tell Mrs. McCall to get the heating pads out, give me the hoodie, Stiles, and go tell Dr. Deaton we might need some help in the nurse's office.” He said in a rush while unzipping his own jacket. The boys took off towards campus as he tucked the creatures into his clothes. Their ice cold bodies made him shiver as he started to run as well. 

Other students, and a few teachers looked after Chris strangely as he rushed down the hall with an overly stuffed jacket. Melissa McCall was waiting for him with a still frantic Isaac when he ran into the nurse’s office, the small bodies of the creatures had been like ice cubes against him, cold enough to feel through his clothes. 

“Isaac told me everything, let me see them,” she said in a clear, but calm voice. Trying to soothe the anxious teen as much as she could. 

Chris took out the red hoodie carefully and let the woman examine the little things with her fingertips, frowning when she touched their chilled skin. She moved one of them from the crimson fabric to a towel that she had prepared and wrapped it gingerly before placing it on a heating pad. Just as she was reaching for the other one Deaton rushed into the room, a heaving Stiles just behind him. The teenager certainly wasn’t as fast as his werewolf friend, but had still gotten the doctor fairly quick. 

“They have hypothermia,” Melissa explained to the other man. “We have to warm them up slowly, the little one is much colder.” He nodded in understanding, and watched the woman for a few seconds before speaking. 

“These are Nuko’s,” he explained while she went to get a couple hot water bottles. “They’re kept as pets, although most people have never heard of them before. They are born naturally, when a cat wishes to be closer to its owner. These little ones don’t look much older than a year or so,” he said making the students bristle in anger. 

“Where’s the owner?” Stiles said at the same moment that Isaac growled. 

“Does that mean someone abandoned them outside?” The werewolf questioned. 

“What if they died?” The teenagers focused their attention on the other man enough for Chris to move closer to the school nurse whose eyes were also set in a cold stare. 

“Will they make it?” Chris asked of the woman as she tucked the bottles next to them. 

“If they can get through the night,” Melissa whispered, not wanting the boys to hear. 

“Calm down,” Deaton hushed, trying to get them under control. “Why don’t you go to the library and research Nuko’s, so when they wake up, you’ll know how to take care of them,” the dark-skinned man offered. They looked thoughtful for a minute before turning back towards the two bundles with anxious expressions. 

“Can we come back later, to check on them?” 

“Of course,” Melissa smiled. 

With that said the students were out the door, leaving the adults to look over the little bundles warily. Deaton explained what Nuko’s were like a little more and pulled up a few pictures on his phone, describing the differences in breed and how to take care of them best, if they survived. Melissa was optimistic, but only because she didn’t want the little things to pass away when two teenagers were waiting for them to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

A few kids wandered into the nurse’s office during the day to see what had happened that morning, curious as to why there had been such a commotion. The English teacher, Deucalion, payed them a visit after talking to Chris during lunch about the eventful morning. Stiles and Isaac came back twice before anything happened, each time they spouted about things that could be expected should the Nuko’s wake up. It was around dinner time, when the larger, white haired one opened its eyes slowly. Both of them had been bundled and warmed slowly over the course of the day, with Melissa watching over them and changing out the warm water whenever it cooled. 

Chris had been taking turns watching the Nuko’s with the nurse all day, chatting idly about what would be happening over the holidays and about their kids, who were close to dating each other at the moment. He was the one there when a small pair of green and blue eyes leveled on him sleepily, turning wide and frantic when it saw the man looking at him. At the moment he was the only one in the room. 

“Where am I?” It asked in a soft voice that Chris could barely hear. Its tiny ears perked up slightly, listening for something. 

“You’re safe, we’re helping you warm up,” he answered calmly. 

“Who are you?” It seemed to be rousing from sleep slowly, moving a little in the towel bundled around it. 

“Chris Argent, you were freezing in the forest, we took both of you inside,” he explained. At the word ‘both’ the Nuko seemed to jolt awake suddenly, glancing around until it caught sight of the other one, who was taking a little longer to warm up because of how small and cold she was initially. 

“My sister,” it exclaimed worried. “Is she okay?” It started to wriggle more, although still somewhat sluggishly, trying to break free in order to get to the dark-haired Nuko. Chris unwrapped it carefully, watching small arms and legs break free and pad over to the other bundle. 

“She’s smaller than you, the cold got to her faster,” he explained. Part of this felt a little strange, because he was talking to a tiny cat thing as if it was a person to hold a conversation with. The other half of him felt bad, for the Nuko to be so distraught and worried. A lingering anger began to brew, much like it had in his students, at whoever had left the two to fend for themselves in such weather. 

“I should have made her go inside, I’m supposed to take care of her,” it fussed. “I’m the older brother,” he whispered. His tiny hands touched her face gingerly, as if he might get burned or break her. 

At that point Melissa walked back into the room and leaned down to look at the little guy with a soft smile on her face. 

“We’re taking good care of your friend,” she said petting him on the head carefully. 

“She’s his sister,” Chris whispered. 

“Is she going to be okay?” He questioned leaning into her touch. 

“Yes,” the woman replied. The teacher wondered if she meant it, or if she was just saying that to avoid a freak out from the other Nuko. 

“You found us?” 

“A couple of my students did,” the math teacher said. “Why were you outside? Where’s your owner?” The Nuko soured at the questions, his small face scrunching into a frown before it had even answered. 

“She moved a month ago and couldn’t take all of us with her, so she put an ad online and got rid of everyone but me and my sister, because we’re a pair. Nobody wanted two Nuko’s,” he mumbled the last part. “And Oak was the runt of the litter. She left us outside in a box and said someone was sure to come get us, but no one came.” 

There were plenty of pet owners who did this to animals and Chris was always angry when it happened, but it was worse when the things you were abandoning could talk to you. They must have begged her to take them, and still she drove off. He frowned at this new knowledge and wondered what they should do with them next. 

“What’s your name?” Melissa asked of the Nuko. 

“Aspen, she named everyone after trees, my sister’s Oak,” he muttered. 

“How do you feel Aspen?” Chris asked the little tree cat. His ears perked up slightly at the sound of his name, and then drooped a bit afterwards. 

“Tired, a little cold still,” he mumbled. 

“You can go back to sleep,” the nurse said soothingly. “We’ll wake you up when your sister comes around.” 

“She doesn’t like humans very much, so you have to be careful,” he said lazily, already curling up on the heating pad. 

“We will,” the woman assured him. “Do you feel weird, having a conversation with a pet?” She looked at the teacher. 

“Yes,” he answered simply. “And angry.” Something about the small Nuko’s in front of them had struck a chord with the teacher, probably because they were so small and defenseless, and it was easy to want to protect something that was tiny and cute. 

“Me too. We’ll have to ask Peter if we can keep them.” 

“At the school?” He questioned looking over the small creatures. 

“Where else would they go?” 

That night, while Aspen and Oak were sleeping, Melissa went down to Peter’s, the headmaster, office to ask about the new arrivals. Spouting all kinds of things about how the kids could help look after them and it would be beneficial in learning responsibility in the long run, but all that really needed to happen was for the older werewolf to see the Nuko’s. One look at their sleeping faces, and twitching cat ears was all it took to convince him, he even seemed worried about little Oak, who had yet to wake up at all despite being almost normal temperature now. He might’ve approved solely for more publicity for the school, to get more students the following year, but either way Melissa was grateful. 

Aspen woke again in the morning to the nurse’s smiling face, they exchanged greetings before the white Nuko turned once again to his still slumbering sister. Nodding when the woman explained that her temperature was normal now and she probably just needed the extra rest. 

“Do you want to go eat breakfast?” She asked of him. 

“I don’t have any money,” he drooped, his ears falling flat against his head. 

“You don’t need any, I’ll give you some of my food,” Melissa explained. Aspen looked up at her with wide, worried, eyes before nodding again. “And we’ll take your sister with us just in case the smell of food rouses her.” 

“Okay,” he replied in a quiet voice. 

She then proceeded to pick up the small bundle that was Oak and let Aspen jump into her arms before heading off to the dining hall, which shouldn’t be too packed with students because it was Sunday and they liked to sleep in as long as possible. The white Nuko shrunk away slightly from all the noise that was suddenly around them but otherwise stayed calm until Melissa set them down on a table reserved for staff. It was in the corner of the cafeteria and therefore not as loud as a seat in the middle of the large room. 

“You can come with me and pick food out if you want?” She offered and Aspen jumped onto her shoulder in response. The nurse had been wondering if she could hold the Nuko and a tray at the same time but this worked much better, although they got many curious stares from students on the way to the line. 

Derek Hale, the history teacher, set down his own tray of food abruptly, eyeing the sleeping creature curiously as he sipped some coffee. If he wasn’t mistaken, the thing was called a Nuko or something, a student had showed him a video online at some point, saying that her parents would get her one if she passed with an A. She didn’t, and that was the last he heard of the matter. 

Whoever it belonged to was probably going to come back for it so it was probably best to ignore it for now. Though he couldn’t help but stare at the thing as its ears started to twitch, and then move a few seconds later. He’d never been very good with pets, and didn’t do much else besides look at the creature, until it started to whimper softly anyway. The little thing was probably having a nightmare and the werewolf teacher couldn’t help but hear its tiny heartbeat going faster and faster as it freaked out. 

Wanting to calm it, Derek reached out to pet the top of its head, scratching its cat ears gently until it stopped whimpering and even began to snuggle into his touch. There was no other word to describe it, this Nuko was cute, and then its eyes started to open slowly. A blue and green mismatched gaze fell on his hazily, sluggish from just waking up it blinked a few times before looking around curiously. The little thing had tangled black hair and different colored ears as well as eyes, as one of them was completely white. He continued to scratch and pet it while it became more coherent of the surroundings, shrinking back into the towel when a student approached him. 

“I have a question about class, Mr. Hale-,” the younger male started before seeing the Nuko. “Is that a Nuko?!” He exclaimed loudly. 

The little black Nuko moved just out of the teachers touch making him sigh as it burrowed into the fabric on the table, starting to tremble slightly in fear. It’d definitely gotten too loud too fast for how early it was. 

“Ask me later Greenberg,” Derek muttered a little annoyed. It was the only way to get the kid to go away, although he wouldn’t yell at the teenager like Finstock did all the time. 

“But-,” he wanted to argue, but one look at the teacher’s face had him walking off dejectedly. 

“Loud,” a soft voice said from inside the towel. It took Derek a minute to remember that Nuko’s were capable of speech before he responded. 

“He’s gone now,” he almost whispered. 

“Where am I? Where’s my brother?” It asked while slowly coming back into view, shivering a little. Since his hand was still extended Derek resumed petting and scratching until it’d stopped and resumed looking around. 

“You’re at a boarding school, I’m sure your brother is close by,” he explained. 

“Are you a nice human?” It asked making Derek chuckle softly. 

“Sometimes,” he answered truthfully without thinking. Then stopped himself short, he should’ve just said yes, who knew how the little Nuko was going to react to such an answer. He’d only responded in such a way because he was technically a werewolf, but most of the time appeared to be human to others. 

“What’s your name?” It leaned into his hand again, this time coming out of the towel to push her head against his fingertips. 

“I’m Derek, I teach History here, do you have a name?” He mused, finally getting a complete look at the Nuko. 

“I’m Oak, but I don’t teach anything,” the little black thing replied. Oak was only a couple inches taller than his coffee mug and was wearing a plain black t-shirt and grey shorts, that probably didn’t offer any favors in the cold weather outside. Its tail was black except for the very tip which was also white, just like her left ear. 

“She’s awake,” another voice caught their attention. Melissa walked over to the table with a full tray of food and a white Nuko on her shoulder, who jumped onto the table as soon as he could. 

“Aspen,” Oak smiled and moved towards her brother. 

“I was so worried about you,” the Nuko’s hugged each other and Derek found himself smiling before he could stop. The other woman grinned at him knowingly before sitting down across from him. 

“Stiles and Isaac found them in the snow yesterday morning, nearly frozen,” she explained quietly while the siblings chattered. “Owner abandoned them, Peter said we can keep them here.” 

“We can stay?” Aspen asked softly and the nurse couldn’t help the smile. 

These two were just too cute together. They were almost completely opposite from each other. Aspen’s hair and tail were completely white except for one black ear and a splotch of darkness on his tail, while Oak was the opposite. Both of them with wide, mismatched, green and blue eyes. The brother was a good three inches taller than his sister and Melissa was reminded of the knowledge that she had been the runt of the litter. 

“That's right,” the nurse nodded. 

“You’re not going to get rid of us?” Oak mumbled, her ears pulled down. Melissa thought again of how the two Nuko’s must have looked as they begged their owner to keep them, ears drooping pitifully and eyes cast down. Anger bloomed again within her as she beamed down at the little things instead. 

“Nope,” she assured them.


	3. Chapter 3

The little smiles that came from the two Nuko’s were heartwarming and made the nurse look fondly over them while Derek took their meager clothing into account. Aspen began fretting over his sister as she was still a little cool and somewhat dazed from her long sleep, protective older brother mode turned to high. She put up with it for a little while before starting to push his hands away and thinning out her eyes into a glare. 

Melissa called their attention to her for breakfast shortly after and placed a small plate in front of them, nothing that was appropriately sized for the tiny creatures, but good enough. Aspen has picked out food in the line that he either knew or thought would be good after the woman explained what it was. What ended up on the plate was a piece of ham, some sliced fruit, a little bit of scrambled eggs, a few roasted potatoes, and a fourth of a slice of toast. To the adults, it looked like a very poor meal, but Oak and Aspen looked at it with wide, shocked eyes. 

“So much food,” Oak said grabbing a halved strawberry. It looked big in her hands and Derek knew almost immediately that it would be too large for her to eat without a hassle. He started cutting up the food into a more Nuko sized meal, waiting for the black hybrid to put the berry down before he sliced it into three more pieces. 

“Thank you,” Aspen nodded up at him. “We haven’t eaten in a few days,” he explained while picking up a piece of potato. The adults shared an irritated look while the two below them slowly worked through trying everything. 

“Don’t eat too quickly, or you’ll get sick,” Melissa said catching their attention. 

“Okay,” they responded at the same time. 

At that point Stiles and Isaac rushed up to the table, their gazes immediately drawn to the Nuko’s who had whirled around to look at them. Oak’s tail puffed up slightly and she moved a little closer to where Derek was sitting, while Aspen just stared at them curiously. 

“Slower next time,” the nurse whispered after looking at the smaller Nuko. Isaac nodded in response while Stiles looked between the two of them anxiously. “These are the boys that found you in the forest,” she explained. 

“We’re really happy that you’re okay,” Isaac said while leaning down a little. “I’m Isaac, and this-,” 

“I’m Stiles,” he cut his friend off. “Do you have names?” 

“My name is Aspen,” the white Nuko responded first. “Thanks for saving us!” He then looked over at his sister expectantly 

“Oak,” was her soft reply. 

“She’s kind of shy around new people,” her brother explained. 

The students didn’t seem to mind at all, in fact they couldn’t quite get over how cute it was that the two Nuko’s were obviously siblings from their eyes and contrasting colors. Although they were still dirty from living in the woods for a while and could probably use a bath, certainly something else to wear at least. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Derek questioned the teens. 

“No, why?” Stiles asked skeptically. 

“Because we’re going to go shopping, so hurry up,” the teacher said. 

Rarely, did the history teacher take students into town using his own car, and even then, it was usually for his cousin Malia when Peter asked it of him. Today was different though, because the Nuko’s were in desperate need of new clothes, and he wasn’t doing anything else for the rest of the day, he’d finished grading papers the day before. If he left Stiles and Isaac at the school, they wouldn’t leave the poor things alone now that they were awake and what the little things needed was more rest than anything else. 

“With you?” Stiles gasped, his mouth hanging open. 

“To get things for them?” Isaac questioned, making Oak look between them curiously. Derek merely nodded and watched as the taller teen dragged his friend away. “We’ll be quick.” 

“Shopping like at the mall?” Aspen said quizzically. 

“Something like that,” Melissa replied. “You’ve never been to a store before?” They both shook their heads. 

“Is it fun?” Oak mumbled. She’d finished off a few pieces of fruit and was now reaching for a piece of ham. 

“It can be,” she smiled. 

“Can we go?” The white Nuko asked, with shining eyes. 

“Mabe next time, I think you need a bath first,” Derek muttered. 

“What’s that?” Oak looked up at him curiously. 

“Is it like a shower? CC used to take them all the time,” Aspen said. Without asking, both adults came to the same conclusion that CC was probably their old owner. 

“Kind of,” Melissa said. “I’ll give you guys a bath today, and the next time Derek goes shopping you can tag along.” She looked up at the teacher to make sure he was okay with it and he nodded slowly. 

“Okay,” the black Nuko mumbled. Her bother nodded enthusiastically as well. 

Five minutes later Stiles and Isaac returned looking somewhat annoyed at the student who followed them, which was Malia Hale, Derek’s younger cousin. Peter had told her about the new residents of Eichen house and when she heard the boys talking about what the Nuko’s would need over mouthfuls of food she tacked herself on. 

She was loud when she introduced herself to the creatures, but didn’t seem deterred by the way Oak hid behind her brother warily. Before she could get anything else out Derek was leading them away towards the parking lot, the teen already chatting about things that they needed and the best stores to get it at. 

They got plates, cutlery, cups, and bowls before ending up in the clothing section of the store. None of them said anything for a few moments while they took everything in, because there was so many outfits and styles. 

“I have no idea what they like,” Stiles muttered 

“We can start them with four outfits each,” Derek stated. The students nodded before sifting through the mass of little clothes in front of them. 

There were, what looked like, fuzzy snow suits for being outside that the teacher went straight for. They were all different animals, not cats as he would’ve assumed, separated between male and female, although Derek was sure it could work either way. For Aspen he picked a grey wolf suit that had a little fuzzy tail on the back and a hood shaped like a muzzle with spaces for ears and angry eyes stitched on. Oak’s was a fox, complete with a bushy tail and big ears. The sizes looked about right, and the teacher made sure the kids knew that the black Nuko was smaller than her brother. 

Isaac had a dark blue pullover and brown pants for Aspen, the top had a cartoon shark printed on it, and for Oak some light blue overalls with a grey sweater top, the front pocket had a tiny strawberry stitched on. Stiles had T-shirts and shorts in different colors, to which he defended himself by saying the Nuko’s could get warm and want to walk around in lighter clothes, they would at least be good for when it started to get warmer. Malia was holding up two long sleeve dresses, one of them was black with a white collar and little moons and stars all over it, while the other was white with red stripes. 

“You know the white one is a boy, right?” Stiles said blandly. 

“Of course,” she laughed. “I was just joking.” The rest of them shared a knowing look while she swapped the stripped outfit for a maroon sweater and black pants. 

After getting everything else they needed and making it to the cash register the teenagers stared at what Derek had picked out skeptically, because they were actually cute. None of them had imagined the history teacher as someone who would be able to pick out things as adorable as he had. 

“What?” Derek almost growled at the kids. 

“Nothing,” they mumbled. He glared at them slightly, like he always did in class when someone was on their phone or speaking while he was giving them instructions.


	4. Chapter 4

When they returned to the Nurses office with all their new supplies, Aspen and Oak were getting checked by Dr. Deaton, who was carefully looking at their ears and teeth. Now clean, they were even cuter and the kids couldn’t help but pull out their outfits proudly. The white Nuko had pulled his somewhat long hair back into a ponytail while the other let it hang free.

“Was the bath scary?” Isaac asked of shy Oak. Her brother shook his head in response and grabbed at Malia’s outfit for him, claiming that he liked the color of the sweater.

“It was nice,” the smaller one replied. She then grabbed onto the pair of overalls and looked up at the taller teen curiously. “Is this one for me?” When he nodded Oak giggled and made him smile shamelessly. “Thank you.” She beamed up at him.

“I’m going to put it on right now.” Aspen had gotten rid of his old shirt and was pulling the maroon sweater over his head as he spoke.

“Me too,” Oak muttered.

“She might need some help,” her brother whispered to the humans while she struggled. 

Derek had sat down in a chair after placing the rest of the bags with Melissa and now watched the little Nuko struggle to get her shirt over her head. The nurse must’ve helped her when they had taken a bath because he couldn’t imagine her doing it by herself with how she struggled right now. Aspen, on the other hand, had finished putting the sweater on and was looking at Malia with a grin that seemed to melt her. 

Without saying anything the history teacher carefully grabbed her shirt and pulled it slowly over her head. She turned around to see that he was the one who helped her and she pouted slightly making him want to grin at her little face.

“Next time I’ll do it by myself,” she declared.

“I’m sure you will,” he replied.

The teenagers watched with bated breath, because the exchange between large grumpy werewolf and tiny Nuko was so very unexpected and adorable they were afraid any noise might disturb them. Derek helped Oak into her clothes as well before leaning back to watch when Aspen began to fret over his sister again. It was obvious that the younger one didn’t care for it, because within the next few moments they were pushing at each other. 

Then Dr. Deaton was lifting them up by the backs of their little shirts and holding them out to the students to hold. Stiles was the first to reach out and take Oak into his cupped hands while Malia beat Isaac to accepting Aspen. The Nuko’s looked up at their respective humans with wide curious eyes.

“Why don’t you go show them around the school,” Deaton offered. “Introduce them to some of your friends.”

This would leave the adults time to discuss who would take the Nuko’s to their rooms, or if they should take turns. There was also the option of having the older students watch over them as well, though that was only a faint suggestion. The question was whether or not the kids would be able to handle two Nuko’s when most of them could barely get up in time for class.

“Will they be nice like you?” Oak asked of the three teens.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Malia smiled kindly. Aspen mirrored it and started to climb onto her shoulder when she spoke again. “I’ll hurt them if they aren’t.”

“No, you won’t,” Derek chided when the two boys looked at her warily.

“Well, let’s go,” she ignored him and headed for the door. Oak followed her brother’s lead and slowly made her way onto Stiles’ right shoulder, smiling at Isaac who was looking at her fondly. The outfit he’d picked out looked too cute on her and he couldn’t get over how small she was sitting on his friend’s shoulder.

Then the tour began and the teenagers began to understand the two Nuko’s personalities a little bit more as they were introduced to new people and rooms around the school. Aspen was friendly and knew how to smile and charm people easily. He let things happen, like when younger kids came up to pet him, or take pictures he was static and almost seemed to pose. This Nuko was used to getting attention.

On the other hand, Oak was shy and curious. She didn’t say too much throughout the duration, but followed many things with wide eyes that had Stiles and Malia telling her what she was looking at. Tensing when other students came up and moving away from their grabby hands to hide in the hood of Stiles’ pullover, shaking slightly until one of them pet her head gently. Flashing cameras had her tail puffed up in fright and tiny claws sinking into her vehicles shoulder. She even switched to Isaac at one point because he was a little taller than the other teenager.

Aspen was not against letting the other students pet or hold him, he didn’t mind their prying eyes or questions and seemed to absorb everything like a sponge, taking in as much as he could. While his smaller twin hid behind Stiles and Isaac whenever people reached too high, her tail tickling their exposed skin when it puffed up.

“Can we go?” Oak asked after they walked into the dining hall.

 It was about lunch time and many other kids were beginning to walk into the room, only to stop when they saw the two Nuko’s. Which resulted in quite the crowd around them as Aspen smiled, he liked people where Malia had started to frown and snarl at them. With so many people all at once the grabby hands had gotten bolder and one of the younger students reached up bravely. It was while Isaac had his back turned and Oak was occupied with the kids in front of them, she only reacted when a hand clamped onto her tail.

She jumped and hissed at the same time, tiny claws sinking into the taller teenager who gasped and jerked around suddenly, which threw the smaller black Nuko at the younger student, who was still holding onto her tail.

“What are you doing?” Isaac growled, his eyes flashing yellow for a second. The kid froze at this and gathered all the attention around them as Oak whimpered softly while she dangled by her tail in his grip. “Let go!”

Her tail was puffed up completely, she was covering her face with her hands and trying to curl into herself as much as possible.

“Give me the Nuko’s,” it was the math teachers voice that caught their attention. He looked grumpy and glanced around at all the students with a frown before his gaze landed on little Oak suspended in the air. Chris took the black creature carefully, ignoring the little nails that dug into his sweater when he held her against his chest. Her little body was shaking like a leaf in the wind, trying desperately to hold on, she shoved her face directly into the fabric. “You’re only allowed to touch them with a teachers permission,” he stated to the anxious crowd.

“Mr. Arg-,” a student started but was got off.

“Not now Greenberg,” he cut him off, knowing what the student was going to say. The man walked over to where Aspen was still sitting on Malia’s shoulder and offered his arm for the white Nuko to crawl onto. He immediately went down to soothe his sister, but she refused to move her face from its position.

He sat them down at the teachers table after giving a few hard stares at students who persisted in their curiosity. Oak had calmed down to a tremble, her ears pulled back entirely as her brother tried to calm her down.

“Is she okay?” Chris asked softly.

“She’s never seen that many people before, it was really loud, and scary,” Aspen said thoughtfully. “Once she forgets about being afraid, she’ll probably be okay, maybe angry,” he chuckled. “But fine.”

“Are you hungry?” The math teacher said. At the white Nuko’s nod they were moving back towards the kitchen, Chris doing his best to not disturb Oak who had yet to move from her spot stuck on his sweater. Even when he removed his arm, which was supposedly holding her up, she stayed clinging to him, weighting down the fabric only slightly. It was cute, and most of the students who glanced their way grinned at the sight.


End file.
